Automotive and marine batteries traditionally comprise an anode plate, a cathode plate, and an isolation plate in the interior of a cell casing, and are often lead acid batteries. The battery is charged to a certain threshold by a generator, and discharged as power demand of the automobile increases. Such chemical operations are repeated throughout the battery's lifetime. Temperature of the battery components can have a great effect on these repeated cycles, thus impacting the efficiency and durability of the components.